Many computing scenarios arise where a computational system may interact with one or more individuals, who may request various services provided by the system through many types of human/computer interfaces. For example, an automated system may listen to natural language speech from a user, and may endeavor to process the natural language input to identify and fulfill various requests. When the interaction with the user is complete, the automated system may await input from an additional user, and may therefore service a series of individual users.